Breathless
by Sai To The Heart
Summary: AU story with Raphael as a human. Just a fluff piece where Raphael and his shy friend Trista take their friendship to the next level :)


A/N : I should have added this sooner, but I'm still new to this whole thing, lol. Just want to make sure that you know before reading, that this story does contain sex and sexual situations. So, if that is not something you're comfortable reading, then this is not for you. Thank you :)

Breathless

"Thanks for walking me home," Trista Martin said softly to the tall companion strolling down the city streets next to her.

Raphael Hamato smirked down at the petite girl beside him and shrugged. "No biggie," he replied. "Like I'd ever let you go by yourself this late..."

"My hero," Trista pretended to joke even though she actually meant it. He always seemed to be around to keep her safe, and she wouldn't have it any other way. "You, um, going back to the party after you drop me off?" She asked shyly, peeking up at him from beneath her long lashes.

"Nah," Raphael answered easily. "That party was hella lame. Music sucked. Nothing decent to drink. Why do you think I offered to walk ya home before anyone else could? I had to get the hell outta there..."

Trista smiled at that. "You offered because you're sweet," she said. "You're always so good to me, Raph..."

Raphael rolled his eyes, but a smile played across his lips. "Yeah, yeah. Don't go spreadin' that shit around."

The two fell silent for a few moments, simply content with each other's company. Raphael had his eyes focused ahead, and Trista took that time to study the teenager beside her.

Even though they were both seventeen, Raphael already looked like a man. He towered an entire foot above her 5'5" frame and had a muscular physique that men twice his age would kill for. Dark brown, almost black hair was cropped close to his head, and he had the most beautiful green eyes that Trista had ever seen.

As the pair passed beneath a street lamp, Trista couldn't help staring at the chiseled cheekbones of her attractive friend. The light brought out the contours perfectly amongst his slightly tanned skin.

Why he kept her around was beyond her. Sure, they got along well and could chat about almost anything, but he could take his pick of girls for friendship or otherwise. Sometimes, she couldn't believe that a guy like him actually wanted to be friends with someone so seemingly ordinary as her.

The sidewalk ended abruptly, causing the two of them to overstep onto the pavement of the street. As they did so, Raphael's hand brushed against hers, and Trista immediately blushed at the contact.

It caused butterflies to flap around in her stomach as she found herself wondering what it would be like to hold his hand. She looked away from him with a sigh, embarrassed by such thoughts. That was never going to happen. They were just friends.

Trista's slight exhale caused Raphael to glance over at her to make sure she was okay. Once he did, he couldn't look away. So shy and sweet; didn't she even realize how beautiful she was? Her long brown hair fell in curls around her shoulders, a bit tangled from the light breeze of the evening.

Oh, how he longed to run his fingers through those locks, to pull her delicate face to his and kiss that lovely pout! As far as he was concerned, her lips had been wasted on anyone who had come before him. He'd kiss her in a way that would make her breathless and her toes go numb. She had no idea how many times he had pictured just that!

"We're here," Trista's voice disrupted his thoughts, and was he imagining the hint of disappointment in her tone?

"Yeah, I guess we are," Raphael replied, not ready for their walk to have ended so quickly either. "Walk you up?"

"Um, sure... Yeah, of course," Trista stammered, hoping she didn't sound as eager as she felt. Anything to prolong her time with Raphael was necessary in her opinion. She loved his company so much!

"We really couldn't have taken the elevator?" Trista joked as they trudged up the steps to her apartment. Honestly, she didn't really mind at all. It was something she'd become accustomed to whenever he walked her home.

"Nope," Raphael said with a smirk, from beside her. "Gotta keep that ass of yours in shape," he teased.

"My ass is fine, thank you very much," Trista told him, feeling her cheeks heat up at his playful words.

Raphael let her take a couple steps ahead of him as he checked out her backside. "Yeah, it is," he murmured under his breath.

"So, how many numbers did you get at this party?" Trista asked, trying to make conversation as they were almost to her apartment. Maybe she could invite him in for awhile. If he didn't have somewhere else he wanted to go that night, of course.

Raphael scoffed as he rejoined his place next to her. "I always get lots of digits," he said. "But none of them really matter. There weren't any hott girls at that party." Running a hand over his dark hair, he added, "At least not anymore."

Trista blushed again, unsure if he meant what it sounded like. Sometimes, she wondered if red would be her permanent complexion when she was with Raphael. He always knew exactly what to say to make her cheeks burn up.

When they finally reached her floor, the two of them headed to her apartment. "Your parents okay with you being out so late?" Raphael wanted to know as Trista fished her key out of her pocket.

The brunette merely shrugged. "Probably not, if they knew about it," she said, "but they're away for the weekend, and um, they trust me..."

Raphael chuckled loudly, the hearty sound filling the otherwise abandoned corridor. "You mean to tell me that you wanted to leave that party to make it home by curfew... which we didn't do, by the way... and your parents aren't even home?" His tone was playfully skeptical, as though he honestly couldn't believe someone would do such a thing.

Trista glanced down at the tiny black-banded watch around her wrist before smiling up at him. "We're only a few minutes late," she said, "and besides, I thought you said the party was lame anyway..."

"Yeah, it was," he replied. Shaking his head, Raphael grinned at her. "What am I gonna do with you, woman?"

Trista bit her lip nervously, trying to find the words to tell him to come in with her; that this didn't have to be the end of the evening. But the words wouldn't come. So, instead, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and, standing on her tiptoes, lightly kissed his cheek. "Thank you for walking me home, Raph," she said softly.

When she was about to release him from the embrace, Raphael pulled Trista in closer and kissed the top of her head. She thought he was going to give her a peck on the cheek as well, but he gently put his lips against her earlobe. "You don't always have to be such a good girl, ya know," he whispered, his hot breath along her ear sending chills up and down her spine.

"I, um... I'm not always a good girl," Trista protested, not convincing even herself.

Raphael pulled his face back for a moment to look into hers, an eyebrow raised. "Oh, really?" He asked with a smirk.

Trista took a step backwards from him, and unbuttoned her jacket. She gestured toward the outfit she was wearing with a wave of her hand. "Does this look like something a good girl would wear?" Truth be told, it was a little more risque than anything else in her closet, but he didn't need to know that she'd bought it merely in the hopes of him noticing her in it.

Raphael felt his throat go dry at the sight of the girl in front of him. Trista had kept her jacket on and buttoned at the party, claiming she was cold. Now that he saw what she was wearing underneath, he knew it hadn't been the temperature but her shyness that had prevented her from removing her coat. "No, no it doesn't..." He told her as his eyes swept over her body.

Trista felt a wave of heat rush over her entire stature as Raphael stared at her in the exact way she had hoped for. The red dress she was wearing was v-neck and showed off the small bit of cleavage she possessed. The hemline was much higher than that of any of her other dresses, stopping at mid-thigh to accentuate her long legs.

"It's probably a good thing that you didn't show this off til now," Raphael mused, unable to tear his eyes away. "Or else I woulda had to kick the ass of every guy at that party!"

Trista couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face at that. She'd wanted to show him right away, but had chickened out when she actually got to the party. "Well, I didn't want to get you in trouble," she agreed, her nerves still getting the best of her despite every effort to show otherwise. In reality, she felt like the hallway was going to swallow her whole at his probing gaze.

"If you wanted to keep me out of trouble, then you never should have opened up that jacket," Raphael breathed out, his normally emerald green eyes about three shades darker. He licked his lips as his orbs traveled along her legs appreciatively.

Trista's breath hitched in her throat and before she could stop them, the words were coming out of her mouth. "Do you want to come in for awhile?"

Finally! Raphael chuckled again, the sound like music to her ears. "You bet I do," he replied, a smirk on his handsome face at her invitation.

With shaking hands, Trista turned the key in the lock to grant them access to her apartment. Never before had she had so much trouble with the simple process of opening a door!

Once they were inside, her eyes darted nervously around, searching for any evidence that her parents had come home from their trip early. Finding none, she gave a sigh of relief.

Raphael put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to practically jump out of her skin. "Easy there," he teased. "It's just me."

Just him indeed! Trista's heart was pounding so fast that she was worried it might escape from her chest. Here she was, alone in her apartment, with the hottest guy she had ever laid eyes on. She had no idea what to expect!

"Why don't you take your jacket off and make yourself comfortable?" Raphael suggested.

"You're my guest," Trista told him. "I should be saying that to you..."

Raphael took a seat on the couch, shrugging out of his leather jacket. "Satisfied?" He asked with the smirk she loved so much. He tossed the article of clothing over his shoulder so that it dangled off the back of the sofa.

He was wearing the same clothes as he had been at the party, but just looking at him had Trista forgetting every single word in the English language.

A tight red wife-beater clung to his muscular form, and his bulging biceps were on full display as he raised his arms above his head to rest his hands beneath his neck. The jeans he wore were made of dark blue denim, riding low on his hips to give her a view of both his perfect v-line and the top of his red boxers.

"Do you... uh, would you... um, like something to drink?" Trista stumbled over her words so hard that she thought she might trip for real. _Get it together, girl_ , she told herself.

"Sure," Raphael replied easily, loving the affect he was obviously having on her. "Anything is fine."

Trista made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a beer for Raphael and a wine cooler for herself. She made a mental note to get rid of the evidence later, hoping her parents wouldn't notice that a couple were missing. "Just breathe," she whispered to herself as she took the bottles back into the living room.

Raphael raised an eyebrow when Trista handed him a beer. "Well, well... Guess you aren't as clean cut as I thought..." He mused, popping the lid off and taking a swig.

Trista sat down next to him on the couch and opened her own beverage. She took a tiny sip before turning to him with a coy smile. "I told you so," she said.

Raphael laughed as he swallowed another big gulp. "You still didn't take your jacket off," he acknowledged, giving the collar a playful tug.

"Oh, yeah... Right." Trista stood up and carefully slipped the coat off of her shoulders. She gently laid it on the arm of the sofa as though it was breakable and pulled her dressy heels from her feet, not giving them the same treatment, simply tossing them aside.

When she turned back to Raphael, he was staring again. "Wow," was all he could manage to say once he got a good look at the entire ensemble.

Trista shifted nervously from one bare foot to the other. "You don't think it looks... slutty?" She asked softly, her eyes connecting with his.

"On other girls, maybe," Raphael told her sincerely. "But on you, it's beautiful..."

"Th-thank you," Trista replied, thrilled by the compliment, yet unhappy that her stammering had returned. "I was hoping you would think so."

As soon as the words came out of Trista's mouth, she regretted saying them Almost. True, she had picked the dress specifically to look more grown up in front of Raphael, but he didn't need to know that. Nor did he need to know how many times since she'd bought it that she'd pictured him taking it off of her.

"You wore that for me?" Raphael seemed surprised. His green eyes bore into Trista's hazel ones as he pondered that for a moment. She really did like him! All this time, he thought she just got flustered around everyone. He knew she was a virgin and had always thought it was her inexperience that made her so nervous. To know that he was specifically the reason made his heart swell.

Trista took a long sip of her wine cooler while wondering what to say next. These things were supposed to take the edge off, but her palms were wet from more than just the condensation on the bottle. "Yeah, um... I did," she confessed. "I know you like red, so..."

Raphael both loved and hated that he was making her so nervous. On one hand, it was nice to know that she shared his feelings, but on the other, he wanted her to relax when she was with him. They'd been having fun until all this sexual tension came into play. "Why don't we watch a movie?" He suggested.

"Okay!" Trista immediately agreed. Maybe checking out a movie would help to make her more comfortable. A scary one would be perfect! They could sit and watch, terrified in a fun way, or maybe even cuddle? She couldn't pop a DVD in fast enough!

Once she had gotten to the main menu and pressed play, Trista walked back over to the couch and sat down, giving roughly a foot of space between herself and her hott guest.

As the movie began, Raphael glanced over at her with a chuckle. "What are you doing way over there?" He wanted to know. "Get your ass over here!"

Trista gave him a sheepish grin as she slid over so that her legs bumped up against his. Raphael smiled back at her, finishing the contents of his beer with one hand while giving her knee a playful squeeze with his other.

About twenty minutes into the movie, the female lead character was rummaging through her medicine cabinet, and Trista braced herself as she knew that mirrors and horror movies weren't usually a good mix. Sure enough, when the girl replaced the bottle and swung the cabinet shut, her creepy neighbor was staring back at her from the reflection.

"Holy shit!" Raphael yelled from beside her as Trista screamed at the same time. He gave her a skeptical look. "What are you freakin' out about? This is your movie. Didn't you know that was coming?"

Trista shook her head with a shrug. "I kinda figured it was, but it still scared me. This one's new, and I haven't gotten a chance to watch it... til now."

Raphael was satisfied with her answer and also happy to note that she seemed less flustered than before. He reached a muscular arm around her shoulders, pulling her tiny body even closer. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll protect you." He leaned over and lightly grazed the top of her head with his lips.

After that, Trista found it very hard to concentrate fully on the movie. With his strong arm around her and her head on his shoulder, she could smell the musky cologne he was wearing. She inhaled the scent dreamily, wondering if she should pinch herself to make sure this was actually for real!

Almost an hour in, was when it happened. There hadn't been anything too scary going on for awhile when suddenly, out of nowhere, the killer dove onto the scene. Trista jumped so fast that she ended up in Raphael's lap.

"Well, hello there," Raphael drawled, grinning down at her. Trista straightened up, but stayed snuggled up close to him, her eyes widened and now glued to the screen. His smile quickly faded when her tiny hand clutched onto his thigh, her fingers dangerously close to a certain part of his anatomy.

Raphael quickly tried to distract himself by smoothing the long locks back from her face, but that only made things worse. The scent of her apple shampoo hit his nostrils, and he groaned as he felt himself harden within his jeans.

"Are you okay?" Trista asked, suddenly noticing the change in his posture. "Am I putting too much weight on you? You went all stiff on me..."

Raphael groaned at her choice of words as he shifted uncomfortably out of her grasp. He was going to have the worst case of blue balls in history if he didn't figure something out. "Sure you are," he scoffed, trying to change the subject. "What do you weigh, eighty pounds? I just, um... My arm fell asleep..."

"One-twenty," Trista promptly replied, returning to a sitting position next to him.

"Yeah," Raphael mocked, rolling his eyes playfully. "Soaking wet, maybe..."

Trista gave him a swat on the arm and turned back to the movie, but Raphael's mind was nowhere near what was happening on the tv. _Ugh, why did I say that shit?_ He wondered to himself. Now he couldn't stop the visuals from entering his mind. There she was in the pool; in the hot tub; in the shower...

"Do you want some popcorn?" He blurted out, jumping up from the couch and trying to hold the empty beer bottle in a strategic place. If she had gotten nervous from a few comments, he couldn't let her see what she was doing to him. Just the thought of being with her in that way had him hard as a rock.

"Yeah, um, sure," Trista replied, eying him strangely. She wasn't sure why he was suddenly acting weird, but chalked it up to the movie. Maybe it freaked him out, and he didn't want her to realize? Yeah, right. Raphael was the toughest guy she knew. But then why was he so jumpy? "I'll make some," she said.

"No...No. I'll get it," Raphael offered quickly. "I know where everything is. I have been here before, remember?"

That was true. Raphael and his three brothers were some of her best friends and the group often hung out at her apartment watching movies or playing video games. Of course, her parents were usually home, and she'd never had Raphael all to herself before...

Trista barely had time to nod before Raphael disappeared into the kitchen. He set the bottle on the counter and opened a cabinet, pulling out a half empty box of popcorn. "Get it together, Raph," he admonished himself as he tore the wrapper off the package and put it into the microwave.

From inside the living room, the movie was still going strong. The killer had cornered the young heroine and was threatening her with a long dagger.

"No!" Trista yelled at the screen. "Don't put it in there! Oh, that's gonna hurt!"

Raphael's currently sex-infused mind took her words a different way than she'd meant them. "Fuck it," he muttered under his breath, and without waiting for the popcorn to finish, he stalked silently off to the bathroom with his host being none the wiser.

Trista covered her eyes with her hands as the microwave beeped from the kitchen. This was exactly why she didn't watch horror movies alone! The girl had managed to get away, but the killer was currently searching for her in the darkened house. Where was Raphael? He was supposed to be protecting her!

She gave him time to get the popcorn and rejoin her, but five minutes later he was still nowhere to be found. "Raph?" She called. "You coming back?" No response. "I think the movie is almost over! You don't want to miss the end, do you?" She tried again. Still nothing.

Pausing the DVD, Trista heaved a sigh and made her way out to the kitchen. The microwave was flashing that it was ready, but Raphael wasn't in sight.

Feeling confused, she walked quietly down the hallway and took a peek into her bedroom. Just the thought of him waiting for her in there made her blush scarlet red, but no Raphael. Her parents' room was also empty, as she suspected it would be, but then where was he?

The bathroom was the only place she hadn't checked, and there was no light coming from the crack at the bottom of the door. Had he ditched her? Was it possible that she'd been so into the movie that she hadn't seen him sneak out? It saddened her very much to think so, but she had almost given up hope.

Expecting nothing, but having to at least look, Trista pulled at the bathroom door. The lock had broken a few months ago, so it gave her no resistance. She flicked on the light, and the sight before her made her gasp out loud. "Ohmigod," she blurted out, frozen in place.

There sat Raphael on the closed toilet seat, jeans around his ankles, his fist firmly wrapped around his manhood. She had never seen a penis in real life before, and all she could do in the moment was stare at it, her mouth hanging agape.

Raphael's eyes flew open at her sudden presence, and he desperately tried to cover himself with one hand while leaping from the seat to grab at his jeans with the other.

Trista was still too stunned to move for a moment, in awe that even his massive hands couldn't hide the enormous lump of flesh from her view. When she finally regained the use of her brain, she fled from the bathroom, heart pounding.

When Raphael entered the living room, fully clothed, he found Trista seated on the couch. Her eyes were glued to the television set, but the DVD was still paused.

"Look," he began, sitting down next to her. "I'm not gonna pretend that I wasn't... well, uh, doing exactly what it looked like I was doing, because I was... But, uh, I'm sorry you had to walk in there and see it... I didn't mean to disrespect you... or your apartment..."

Trista kept staring straight ahead, as though in a daze. The now finished wine cooler was in her hand, and she twirled the bottle without a word, finally letting it drop from her fingers.

"I'm really sorry," Raphael continued. "Please, at least look at me..."

Trista finally obliged, looking into his eyes. "I was surprised," she admitted, "but I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Raphael raised an eyebrow, trying to gauge her sincerity. He felt foolish for not remembering the busted lock and for getting caught to boot. He didn't want to lose her friendship, but he hadn't been thinking with the right head.

"I'm not," Trista promised him, forcing a smile. She wasn't sure if her stomach was knotting up from the alcohol or the butterflies that were always present whenever he was around, but as her eyes dipped down involuntarily to the crotch of his jeans, she suddenly felt a yearning down below.

"Would you be mad if you caught me... doing _that_ in your bathroom?" Trista wanted to know, surprising even herself by how throaty her voice sounded.

Raphael's eyes widened at her question, and he couldn't help immediately picturing it. "Hell, no, I wouldn't be mad!" He exclaimed.

He slid a little closer to her on the couch and gently pushed a cluster of hair over her ear. "In fact," he declared in a softer tone, "I would probably ask if you needed some help.." His other hand rested on her thigh, and lightly caressed the soft skin there.

Trista's heart was racing, and she shivered from the feel of his hot breath on her neck. "I think I would let you," she whispered, eyes locked on his. His face was only inches from hers, and when he licked his lips, she couldn't take it anymore!

Before Raphael could even anticipate what she was going to do, Trista slammed her lips against his. He was surprised at first, but quickly reciprocated the kiss. He let his hand tangle in her long hair, holding her close as though she might change her mind if he didn't.

Trista felt his tongue pushing against her mouth, and she granted him access easily, her body temperature rising as his tongue battled with hers.

Raphael pulled away when they both needed air, and grinned at her. "You taste so damn good," he murmured. He swirled his tongue around his lips, savoring it before leaning in to attack her mouth once more.

The moan that escaped from Trista when Raphael bit down on her bottom lip, sounded foreign to her ears. She had been kissed before, but never like this! Every nerve ending of her body was electrified, and she seriously thought she might melt into a puddle in his arms. It was a good thing that they weren't standing because his technique would have surely knocked her off her feet!

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Trista admitted, reaching out to touch his cheek when their lips parted again.

Raphael's grin was dazzling as he leaned forward to bump his nose against hers. "Me too," he said. "You have no idea how many times I've thought about it..."

Suddenly, his hands were gripping her waist, and he pulled her onto his lap in one quick motion. Trista squealed with delight and surprise before they resumed their kissing yet again. One of Raphael's large hands dipped from her waist to glide over the curvature of her ass as he pulled her body closer against his.

A minute later, Trista shifted uncomfortably across Raphael's legs. "You really brought your sais to a party?" She asked him, with a knowing grin. He and his brothers practiced the art of ninjitsu with their father. The whole family was quite talented, each with their weapon of choice.

Raphael gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about? My sais would never fit in these pockets, and I'm not wearing my belt tonight..."

Trista took a few seconds to let his words sink in. He was right. Usually when he carried his favorite weapon, it was proudly on display. "But I can feel it," she protested, reaching beneath herself as though to prove him wrong. Her hand brushed over the hard thing that had been poking her, and she immediately turned bright red.

Catching on to what the confusion was all about, Raphael smirked at Trista. "No sais," he said again, "but you seem to have found my sword..."

Trista swatted at his arm, her cheeks on fire. When her fingers grazed the sculpted tricep muscles beneath his skin, a strong desire pooled in her belly. She might never get this chance again. Maybe she should push her fears aside and take it. "Can I... can I see it again?" She asked, more boldly than she felt.

Raphael pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he nodded, wordlessly. Trista sat back as he slowly undid his zipper and slid his jeans to his knees. He looped his thumbs into the elastic of his boxers and looked at her as though asking permission to continue. When she nodded, he tugged the red underwear down to reveal his most private area to her.

Seeing Raphael's manhood spring free, Trista was even more amazed than the first time she saw it. It was so much larger than she had ever imagined a penis should be, sticking straight up with the tip reaching several inches above his naval. "Are they always so... big?" She asked shyly.

Raphael sat up a little further and stared at her. "I knew you were a virgin, but you really never saw a dick before?" He was incredulous.

"No," Trista admitted, embarrassed. "But how did you know I'm a virgin? Is it really that obvious?"

"Please..." Raphael scoffed with a grin. "Of course I knew. Besides, it takes one to know one, right?"

Trista laughed at that. The idea of Raphael being a virgin was absurd! With that gorgeous face and to-kill-for body, he could easily bed a different girl every night. "Yeah, right," she said. "I find that hard to believe."

Raphael's face was serious. "It's true," he told her, despite the skeptical look on her face. "I'm not saying I haven't done anything sexual before. Just haven't ever gone the whole way. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing...nothing," Trista said quickly, holding up her hands in mock surrender. "I mean, who am I to judge, right? I'm just surprised that you haven't done it either, that's all..."

"Well, it ain't like I've never had the opportunity," he clarified, wondering if she thought differently of him now that she knew his secret.

The truth was, none of the girls he'd messed around with were worth giving his whole self to. He had never felt any sort of spark when kissing them, the kind of electricity he had so clearly noticed the moment his lips met Trista's.

"I let them give me head a few times, sure, but I don't wanna fuck just anyone," he went on. "Isn't that why you're still a virgin?"

Trista nodded silently. Of course it was. "At least you've gone that far though," she said. "I've never done... anything." The two were quiet for a moment before she spoke up again. "Would you teach me?" She wanted to know.

If Raphael had still been drinking his beer, he might have sputtered on it. Trista, his good girl, the sweet and innocent one, was asking him to teach her about blow-jobs? His penis, which had softened a bit during their conversation, was suddenly full of life again. "I don't expect you to..." He began, but stopped short when he felt her fingers lightly grazing over him.

"Don't you want me to?" Her voice was breathy as she slowly gripped his manhood, feeling the organ harden further in her grasp. "Because I don't want my first time doing this to be with anyone else..."

Raphael was going to protest no more. He sure as hell didn't want to take advantage of her, but she said herself that she wanted to do it. "I don't think I've ever wanted anything so much," he rasped, replacing her hand with his in a much rougher hold. "Just, uh, think of it like a popsicle..."

"I can do that," Trista told him, her heart hammering away. She felt Raphael's hand move to brush some hair away from her face as she gently lowered her lips to kiss his tip. She wrapped her pout around the head, causing him to groan with the feel of her mouth on him.

"Yeah... Just like that, Baby," Raphael murmured, the name rolling off his tongue quite easily.

Trista was definitely different than the other girls he'd allowed to do this to him. Those girls were always so eager and slobbery over his stick, especially when they saw how gifted he was in that particular area. They actually preferred "Suck it, Bitch" over any terms of endearment.

Trista flicked her tongue along his shaft, tasting the warm skin. When she finally took his length into her mouth, she looked up at him for encouragement.

"Fuck, Baby," Raphael grunted out, using it again. She had no idea how much restraint he was forcing to not cum all over that pretty face of hers. Those big hazel eyes staring up at him, with his cock between her lips, was driving him crazy! This was better than he ever could have imagined. Her inexperience was obvious, but damn it if she wasn't giving it her best effort!

Trista glided her mouth up and down over his pulsating penis, increasing her pace as she went. He was so large that she could only fit half of him in before his tip hit the back of her throat, dredging up her gag reflex. He really seemed to be enjoying it, however, and that was plenty of motivation for her to continue. Every so often, she glanced up for her eyes to meet his.

Suddenly, without warning, Raphael grabbed a fistful of Trista's hair urgently. Before he could even try to hold back, his hot liquid was violently shooting down her throat, and her eyes widened at the taste and feel of it in her mouth.

"Ss-sorry about that," Raphael spurted out, still enjoying the comedown even though the evidence had left his body. "I don't think I've ever cum so damn hard!"

Trista smiled at him, satisfied with herself, before jumping up from the couch and skipping off to the kitchen for a drink. The taste of it wasn't as bad as she assumed it would be, but it left a dry feeling in her mouth as though she had gargled with saltwater.

When she returned to the living room, Raphael patted the spot next to him on the couch. "You could definitely have a future in porn," he told her, much to her embarrassed delight. "Ya know, if that grocery store job of yours doesn't work out..."

"Raph..." Trista giggled, sitting down beside him. She attempted to smack at him, but he caught her hand with his quick reflexes and pulled her in for another kiss.

Now that his penis was still exposed, Trista could feel it rubbing against her bare legs as their tongues playfully intertwined. She couldn't help but moan into his mouth as her panties quickly dampened from the contact.

This seemed to fuel Raphael's own desire, and before Trista could even contemplate what she was feeling, he was gently pushing her away from him, into a lying down position on the couch.

"It's my turn," he told her eagerly, licking his lips once more. He slid his hand agonizingly slowly along her thighs until he reached the top band of her black boy shorts. Without question, he removed them from her body, carelessly tossing them onto the carpeted floor below.

Trista watched him, the lust in her eyes matching his as he carefully eased her legs apart and shoved her dress up to give him better access. He placed his palm flat against her belly and tenderly ran it, fingers first, toward her trimmed bikini line.

"Just checking to see if you're wet enough," Raphael said as his digits slid between her folds.

Trista arched her back against the sofa at the feel of his fingers. No one had ever touched her this way before, and she thanked her lucky stars that she had shaved that morning! When his pointer disappeared into her wetness, she tightened involuntarily around it. "Am I?" She panted out.

Raphael sat up and removed his finger, sticking it into his mouth to acquire a taste. "Mmmm," he murmured when he pulled it out, and gave her a smirk. "You're ready for more than just my tongue," he told her, "but we'll start with that..."

Trista shuddered as Raphael's face ducked between her thighs. His tongue immediately found her sensitive button and swirled around it, applying enough pressure to make her gasp. Her hand gripped the edge of the sofa cushion as he darted in and out of her feminine lips, savoring every single lick and prod.

After flicking it around her clit again, Raphael grabbed onto Trista's ankles and sharply stabbed his tongue into the same hole that had accommodated his finger just a few minutes previous.

Trista inhaled deeply at the sudden intrusion, and her hands found Raphael's head, rubbing over his short locks. He made eye contact with her, and she quickly realized how it was to be on the receiving end of a smoldering gaze amidst throes of passion!

Her legs started to tremble despite Raphael's best efforts to steady them with his hands. Trista could feel something building down below, like a tea kettle that was a few seconds away from blowing out steam.

Raphael raked his teeth across her love button, and when he soothed the spot over with his tongue, Trista couldn't hold back anymore! Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she cried out his name as she rode the waves of pleasure. "Oh, Raphael!"

After he had lapped up her juices, Raphael sat up and his back found the couch. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" He asked, a proud smirk on his face as he already knew the answer.

It took a moment for Trista to formulate a response. As she tried to catch her breath, her hand clutched at her racing heart. "I have never... felt something... like that," she panted out, pure adoration in her eyes as she gazed at him. She felt as though she had just dove from a cliff into a bottomless pit. Hell, she was still falling! Hot damn!

Raphael chuckled at this, and his cheeks flushed with the pride that he had given her the first orgasm of her life. "Happy to be of service," he drawled, and his sexy smirk made Trista sit up to capture his lips in hers.

Raphael reached a hand behind Trista, gripping the soft skin of her ass to pull her closer. With every stroke of her tongue against his, he could feel his cock growing harder and harder by the second. He wanted this girl so damn bad!

When the two finally parted from kissing, Raphael turned Trista's head so that his lips were against her ear. Taking her lobe between his teeth and releasing it, he growled, "Do you wanna fuck me?"

Trista inhaled sharply at his question, desire moistening the spot between her legs. Looking into his mesmerizing green eyes, she nodded.

Raphael shook his head with a smirk. "I wanna hear you say it," he told her. "Do you... want... to... fuck me?" He repeated it slowly, making sure she knew exactly what he wanted from her.

"Y-yes," Trista stammered, unable to tear her eyes away from his.

Raphael knew the hold he had on her and moved his face even closer so that the tip of his nose brushed up against hers. "Yes, what?" He whispered, all of the blood in his body seeming to flow directly to his nether region.

Trista gulped, feeling more turned on than ever before in her life. "Yes, I do want to fuck you," she breathed out, a hitch in her voice. "Do you wanna fuck me?"

Raphael kept his face directly in front of Trista's as he swirled his tongue around his lips. "You bet your sweet ass I wanna fuck you," he murmured, the ever present cocky grin spreading across his face. He scooped her up into his arms and leaped up from the couch all in one motion, causing her to squeal. "Let me show you just how badly, Baby..."

There it was again. Baby. Just the sound of the name he was using for her gave Trista chills up and down her spine as he carried her to her bedroom. Her thoughts were racing as much as her heart, the pounding growing louder in her ears as he gently laid her down on her bed.

Trista chewed on her bottom lip in anticipation as she watched Raphael standing at the foot of her bed. His eye contact never wavered as he kicked off his shoes and stepped out of the jeans and boxers that were already around his ankles. It was almost like she was viewing him in slow motion as he gripped the bottom of his shirt and practically one-handedly pulled it over his torso.

"Holy shit," Trista breathed out when she finally saw him standing there in all of his nude glory. This man was a god on Earth! Forget about a six-pack; Raphael was working with an eight-pack! Those biceps of his were so enormous that she could swear she felt tiny beads of sweat forming on her temple to couple with the drool on her lip, just at the sight of them! "Are you sure you're only seventeen?" She half joked, eyes widened.

Raphael chuckled as he climbed onto the bed. "I drink a lot of milk," he explained, pleased by her reaction to his body. All the girls who'd ever seen him without a shirt on always went ape-shit, and he was glad that she wasn't an exception.

Trista gave him a small smack on his shoulder. She knew damn well that he worked his ass off to get that physique, and she admired him for it.

Raphael crouched over her, keeping his weight above her small frame. A devilish glint flashed in his eyes. "Oh, you want it rough, huh?"

He pinned her arms at her sides and pressed his lips hard against hers, his tongue flying into her mouth like a bullet from a gun. She kissed him back eagerly, the feeling of wetness getting stronger as his manhood pressed up against her thigh.

Raphael bit her bottom lip, pulling it up with his teeth as her eyes locked with his. He released it along with her arms at the same time. Trista started to sit up to undo her dress, but he grabbed onto her hips, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh through the satin material. "Please... Let me do it," he told her.

Before Trista could respond, Raphael was rolling over to pull her on top of him. Gazing up at her, she nearly took his breath away. "You're kinda beautiful, ya know?" He said, reaching up to gently caress her cheek. He ran his hand along her neck and over the bare skin of her back before finding the top of the zipper nestled just below her shoulder blades. He pulled the small scrap of metal through its ridges all the way to the small of her back where it stopped.

Zipper undone, Raphael glided his hands back up along her spine until his fingers clutched onto the thin straps that were still holding the dress to her body. He paused when he saw the hesitation in her eyes. "You okay?" He asked. "We don't have to do this if ya don't wanna..."

Trista shook her head vehemently. "No, no... I do want to. More than anything! I'm just... a little scared. It's my first time..."

Raphael moved his hands to cup her face in them. "It's my first time too," he reminded her, quietly. "And honestly, there's no one else I'd rather do this with than you..."

The sincerity and passion in his eyes was almost too much for Trista to bear. "I love you, Raph," she blurted out before she could stop the words from escaping her mouth.

Raphael shook his head, and his brow furrowed in disbelief. "Don't say that," he replied, flustered. "I mean, you don't have to... It's cool, no matter what..." She didn't have to tell him she loved him for him to have sex with her. Didn't she know that?

Trista's cheeks flushed, but her stare didn't deflect from his. "I'm not saying it because I think I need to. I'm saying it because it's true. I love you, Raph," she told him again. "I always have."

There was a moment of silence that passed, and one could have heard a pin drop. Just as Trista was regretting letting her true feelings be known, a wide grin crossed Raphael's face. It was different than the trademark smirk that usually was present. It was genuine and perfect, just like him.

Wow. There it was. She loved him. The one girl who he cared about more than any other. He figured that she could never like as more than a friend, let alone love, someone like him. He was crude and rough around the edges, constantly putting his foot in his mouth with his blunt personality. She was sweet and caring, innocent and naïve. But she loved him. "Well, damn," he muttered, more to himself than to her. "Me too. I mean... I love you too. Probably from the moment I first met ya..."

His confession gave Trista the courage she had been lacking. Sex was, after all, a big deal. On one hand, she didn't want to rush into anything, yet on the other, was there really a point in waiting when you'd found the perfect partner? "I want my first time to be with you, Raph," she said, her voice determined. "Right here. Right now. I'm ready..."

Raphael needed no more convincing. He peeled the straps of the dress down her slender arms, exposing the red strapless bra that she was wearing underneath. "I knew red was my favorite color for a reason," he murmured when he saw it.

Trista gingerly climbed off of him and got down from the bed to step out of her dress. She made her way back onto the bed, feeling a bit self-conscious now that the bra was the only piece of clothing she was wearing. Raphael had a body that looked like it was chiseled out of marble. How on Earth could she compete with perfection?

Raphael sidled up next to her and took one of her hands in his. With his other, he expertly unhooked the lacy undergarment and tossed it to the floor.

Trista immediately felt the chill in the air now that both of them were fully undressed. It was either that or the fear of what he would think of her naked body. True, she had long legs, and actually possessed accommodating hips despite her tiny ass, but her boobs were b-cups at best. Not exactly every man's fantasy, in her opinion...

As it turned out, she had nothing to worry about. Raphael stared at Trista as though he had never seen a naked female body before. His eyes practically glazed over as he took all of her in. "You are fuckin' amazing," he told her, finally bringing his eyes up to her face. He shook his head as though to clear it. "Damn," he repeated again, to himself. "I am one lucky son of a bitch..."

Trista could hardly believe her ears, but his words warmed her all over. "I'm the lucky one," she whispered, still a bit embarrassed yet thrilled at the same time. She reached out to touch the exquisiteness that was his face, rubbing her thumb over his contoured cheekbones and ending on his lips.

Raphael mirrored her actions, letting his own thumb linger on the bottom part of her pout. She kissed it before seductively slipping it into her mouth, suckling on it as though he had dipped it into a canister of vanilla frosting.

"You make me so damn hot," Raphael groaned as his cock pulsed fervently, obviously wishing to trade places with his thumb.

Trista removed his digit from her mouth to grin coyly at him. "You _are_ hott," she declared. "Let me show you just how sexy I think you are..." With that, she pushed his hand down between her thighs to prove the words true.

Raphael's fingers slid around Trista's slit with the utmost ease. "You are so fuckin' wet for me, Baby," he agreed, and her whole body shuddered with ecstasy as he gently slipped his middle finger into her hole.

Trista's eyes squinted shut with pleasure as he inserted his pointer as well. "You're the only one who can make me this wet," she told him with a moan. "Only you, Raph... Only youuuu!"

Raphael's already sizable ego grew substantially even more with what she was saying, or rather, wailing. Damn right he was the only one who could make her feel this way! Plus, he would continue to do so as long as she'd let him! "You're all mine," he gritted out, sliding his other hand up to grab a fistful of one of her breasts. The pad of his thumb swept over her nipple, causing the pink bud to stand at attention.

"Oh, Raph-a-elll!" Trista couldn't help but cry out as he simultaneously found her clit with his working fingers and replaced his thumb with his mouth on her hardened nipple.

Raphael paused in his ministrations to grin up at her, loving the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. "Better save that lung power for later, Baby," he told her. "Once you're riding my dick, you're gonna need it..."

Trista could feel herself almost slipping over the edge just at his voice alone. They had been friends for long enough for his crass vocabulary to normally not affect her, but directed at her while he was doing... that? They were in a whole different ballpark now!

Raphael could tell by the look in her eyes that she was close. He circled her nipple with his tongue again and nipped at it with his teeth before speaking again. "Fuck, Baby, you're dripping wet right now! I know you wanna soak my hand, don't you?" There was a fire in his eyes as he continued. "Please, Trista? Cum for me, Baby Girl!"

Damn it, he knew just what to say! Trista had never realized how much she'd like dirty talk until Raphael had shown her the magic of it! Still, it could just be because it was him. She hadn't been lying when she had told him he was the only one who could make her feel this way. She doubted anyone else could possibly stand a chance!

Raphael leaned up to bite down on a sensitive patch of skin between Trista's neck and shoulder. The sudden feeling of his teeth at a different spot made her quickly find release. "Mmmm," she moaned as she ran her fingers over his soft hair, letting go.

"You have no idea how sexy you are when you do that," Raphael told her, eyes gleaming as he noticed her hooded stare. "I'm gonna love having those juices all over my cock..."

In her current state of bliss, Trista found that she was a lot less shy than usual. "Oh, I'm gonna drench you, Honey," she purred, hoping that her dirty talk would have the same affect on him as his did on her. "I can't wait to feel your big dick deep inside of me..." She had no idea if any of that was true, of course, but it seemed like a good thing to say.

Raphael's eyes widened in surprise at her new choice of words. He regained his composure quickly, and his smirk reappeared. "I never thought I'd ever hear somethin' like that coming from you," he admitted, "but if you're tryin' to be a bad girl, well, I'm pretty damn sure I can work with that..."

Uh oh! What had she done? Trista had no idea what to expect now, but in all honesty, she didn't care. At this point, he probably could have strung her up by her toes to fuck her, and she wouldn't have minded. In fact, she'd have a smile on her face!

Raphael moved to crouch over her, keeping his body weight off of her once again. He pulled his massive erection into his hand and began stroking it in front of her. "Is this that big dick you want, Baby?" He asked, rhetorically.

Trista nodded as she watched his hand gliding back and forth over his stiff length. She ached to give it a touch again and reached out for it. "Do you want some help?" She offered.

Raphael gently smacked her hand away. "I think I'll keep you wanting it," he teased with a knowing grin. "Maybe if you're a good girl..." With that, he lowered his manhood to rub the tip ever so slightly against her entrance before quickly pulling it away again.

Trista gasped as the feeling of it being so close, yet so far away, intrigued her entire body. "You're playing dirty," she whined.

Raphael chuckled deviously. "That's the only way to play with a bad girl," he said, throwing her a wink as he repeated his actions again. This time, he let his tip linger for a few seconds longer.

Trista felt like her whole body was going to internally combust! "Please," she pleaded, looking up at him. "I'll be a good girl! I promise!"

"That's more like it," Raphael said with a grin. He moved off of her to grab his jeans from the floor in front of her bed. Fishing in his back pocket, he found what he was looking for.

"A virgin who carries condoms?" Trista noted, a skeptical look on her face.

Raphael shrugged as he ripped open the foil packet with his teeth and rolled the magnum sized condom onto his penis. "You don't think I planned on being a virgin forever, do ya?" He quipped, climbing back onto the bed and retaking the same position he had before.

Trista's eyes shifted from Raphael's face to his nether region and then back up again. Her heart hammered in her chest when their eyes connected. "I'm being good," she said when he didn't make a move.

Raphael took a deep breath, preparing himself. This was it. No turning back now. "You're always a good girl," he told her, "and you're all mine..." With that, he positioned his manhood and eased himself into her awaiting wetness.

The immediate pain overtook Trista like a freight train. Not only was Raphael her first, but he was also enormous. He was only able to push past her barrier a few inches before she cried out, her eyes squinting up.

Raphael stopped what he was doing to smooth the hair away from her face. "You okay?" He asked, concerned. He had heard that the first time could hurt for the girl, but he had no idea it would be this bad. She was looking like he'd stabbed her with a knife instead of his penis.

Trista opened her eyes enough to look into his. "I'm fine... I'll be fine," she gritted out, feeling like every single one of her inner walls was being ripped apart. This was like trying to shove a baseball bat into a bowling ball hole!

Raphael gently pushed the rest of his penis into her, thinking it would help her to accommodate his size better. He was struggling with trying to comfort her, yet enjoying the feeling of being inside of her. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Those hand jobs and head he'd gotten over the years couldn't compare to this!

Suddenly, as Raphael gave one particular thrust forward, Trista felt a completely different sensation. The pain was subsiding, and the friction that was almost unbearable only moments before was now intoxicating. "Oh my God," she moaned, her face scrunching up in a different way. She gripped onto his broad shoulders to hold him inside.

Raphael was surprised but delighted by her newfound enthusiasm. He slowly inched his way out of her only to plunge back in full force. "You like that, don't you?" He asked before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. How relieved he was that they could now both share in the feelings of pleasure he'd been experiencing!

"Y-yes," Trista stammered, lost in the waves of ecstasy. If she had known that sex could feel this damn good, she might have tried to fuck him sooner than that night!

"Fuck, Baby," Raphael growled as Trista's nails scraped across his back. It felt like her walls were clenching around him, and if she kept this up, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd last. "You feel so fuckin' good around my cock," he whispered into her ear, finishing the statement with a jab of his tongue right above her lobe.

Trista shuddered at his hot breath and found herself bucking her hips in rhythm with his thrusts. He was filling her so completely that it was getting harder and harder to hold back. For two virgins, they were doing a damn good job at this if you asked her! "Harder, Raph! Harder!" She coaxed. She was so close; so unbelievably close!

Raphael followed her commands with vigor. He pulled almost entirely out of her and then reinserted, pounding her tiny frame into the bed. The headboard slammed against the wall in tune to their hot and sweat-soaked bodies colliding.

Raphael was entering the point of no return when he felt Trista's legs start to quiver beneath him. He gave one final look at her angelic face. "I love you," he told her before slamming his lips onto hers. They moaned together into each other's mouths as the climax wracked through both of them at the same time.

It took a few moments for the haze to clear, and Raphael untangled himself from her embrace to climb up from the bed. Trista immediately missed his closeness even though she knew that he was only going to pitch the condom and would be right back.

When Raphael returned, he dove onto the bed so fast that Trista thought the box spring would collapse. He cuddled her close to him and ran his fingers lightly over her arms. "Thank you," he said, his voice muffled a bit as he kissed the back of her neck.

Trista rolled over to face him while remaining in his arms. "That was amazing," she replied. " _You_ are amazing, Raphael..."

"No. _We_ are amazing," he corrected her, the look in his green orbs making her stomach do flip flops. "You know you're my girl now, right?" There was an uncertainty to his question as though part of him thought she'd be done with him after this.

"I've always been yours," Trista told him. "Just now, it's official." She grinned up at him, purely satisfied in every sense of the word. "I love you, Raphael."

He planted a kiss atop her head and sighed contentedly. "I love you too."

~ THE END ~


End file.
